


Second of His Name

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [13]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Modern AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: An elderly Agnarr deals with changes.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Second of His Name

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: With apologies to @fericita-s (best beta-reader ever!) for it being too sad, this was a very specific request from @couragedontdesertme and since I’m, like, four or five stories behind in our fic swap - you know how it is. Thanks to @patricia-von-arundel for coming up with Dag, Eira, Jenny and Alarik. Modern AU. TOTC-verse.

The days were long. The years were short.

Isn’t that how the famous saying went?

Agnarr grunted as he shifted his weight in his favorite armchair. The one he had insisted on keeping when his daughters and Iduna had finally convinced him that it was time to give up their beloved four-story Federalist row home.

‘ _Give up’ is a little dramatic, isn’t it, Agnarr?_ He could almost hear his wife’s smiling voice in his ear. His eldest granddaughter, Neta, had taken over the home they had occupied for almost fifty-five years together. She and her family.

Agnarr had been having enough difficulty managing the stairs even before the stroke that had him rushed to the University Hospital. And the girls had ganged up on him one last time to beg him to move into a spacious first-floor apartment located half a block away from where Anna and Kristoff lived. And when that failed, Iduna had told him that he could stay, but she was going. At eighty-four, she couldn’t afford to slip on the steps and break a hip. Best of luck, dear!

So that had been that.

It did make it easier to pee in the middle of the night and then grab a snack, everything being on one floor. And Iduna seemed more relaxed than she had been in their house. She had watched his every step like a hawk. A hawk in thick bifocals. Try as he might, he couldn’t pin exactly when she had started wearing them all the time. When the small cataracts had added a cloudiness to the bright blue of her eyes. There weren’t even hints of the rich chestnut her hair had once been. She was still beautiful to him.

And not that he was a picture of youthful vigor. His hair thinned and white. A slight droop on the left side of his face that left her dabbing at the corner of his mouth with a kerchief as she caressed his right cheek. And everything hurt all the damn time. Why did it all have to hurt? He grunted again and gripped the cushion.

“Are you alright in there?” He heard her call from their kitchen.

“I’m fine.”

“They’ll be here soon. I’m making the tea. Do you want any?”

“Lemon Ginger, if we’ve got it.” He sucked his teeth. At least he still had those. It would be good to see Dag. Eira. Their baby. It was so strange. It had been strange enough when his children had children. Now their children were having children. He had seen Dag last at the hospital three months ago. Or, he mused, Dag had seen him. Eira had stayed in New York, a difficult pregnancy. Agnarr was glad of that. No sense in risking the baby to see a man whose wits were so addled he hadn’t known what year it was.

Truth be told, he still couldn’t recall much. He remembered falling. Iduna screaming. Trying to move in the ambulance and not being able to lift a finger. Then loud beeping and several tubes coming out of his arms. Clot-busters, Iduna told him later. He could vaguely recall a whirlwind of faces. Iduna, of course. Anna. Kristoff. Elsa. Alarik. Neta and Jenny. Dag was there briefly, to confirm his grandfather would live, and then was back to his wife. 

Agnarr thought he might have talked to Dag. Or tried to talk to him. Man to man. One last time. But it was hard to recall. It was almost like trying to recall details from a party as a young man, after downing several bottles of liquor. Reality floated just beyond the edges of comprehension. He sighed. Well. He could ask Dag about that today after they fawned over the baby. A boy. His first great-grandson.

The buzzer rang. Agnarr hit a button that unlocked the door.

“Grandpa? Grandma? Hello?” Came the tentative cry of his grandson.

“In here, Dag.” He called back.

“Let yourselves in!” Iduna echoed. “Be with you in a moment!”

“Hello, Eira, Dag!” He smiled and started to push himself out of the chair to greet them.

“No, no, Grandpa!” Dag waved him back.

“Sit! Sit! Sit!” Eira said. “We’ll bring him to you!” She carried their newborn son in the car carrier. Agnarr peered at him, but couldn’t make the baby’s face out, wrapped in as many blankets as he was. Dag dropped several bags of bottles and diapers onto the nearby sofa.

“He fell asleep on the drive down.”

“As soon as he’s awake, you can hold him!” Eira pushed the blankets away from his face. Agnarr laughed to see the plush Gritty that Jenny had sworn she would give her nephew, nestled against him. He could see Dag in the baby’s face.

“What a cute little man,” he sighed. “And what did you name him?”

Eira and Dag looked at one another, nonplussed, then back at him.

“Agnarr, Grandpa. I told you at the hospital. We were going to name him Agnarr.”

He froze for a moment, then swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Oh? Agnarr, hm?”

“Second of his name.” He heard the smile in Iduna’s voice from behind him. “Now, who wants tea?”


End file.
